Los dragones y la Diosa de las Tormentas
by Tavata
Summary: -Pero... pero... ¡Pero tú eres un dragón!- gritó Po. -Sí soy un dragón, pero tú eres EL Guerrero Dragón- le contestó tranquilamente Longwang-solo el Guerrero Dragón podrá detener a Dai, la Diosa de las Tormentas. -¡Eso será bárbaro!- exclamó Po emocionado
1. Chapter 1

_**1.- Cuenta la leyenda…**_

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de los días de juventud del maestro Oogway antes de que los Grandes Maestros del Kung Fu se volvieran grandes figuras de China, los dragones visitaban los campos y los valles.

Los dragones vivían en los reinos del cielo pero bajaban llevados por la curiosidad para ver las obras que hacían los mortales en la tierra, los conejos sembrando hortalizas, los cerdos cuidando las diminutas plantitas de arroz, las ovejas tejiendo y preparando el arroz cocido, en fin, todos los habitantes del valle.

Pero fue uno entre todos los dragones quién se interesó más por ver a los jóvenes maestros, entre ellos una tortuga pequeñita que mucho tiempo después se convertiría en el gran Maestro del Maestro Shifu, él que pasaba más tiempo en la tierra; tanto que en un pergamino de oro plasmó la más importante de las enseñanzas que cualquier maestro del Kung Fu debe aprender…

Una noche Dai, la Diosa de las Tormentas desató toda su furia en una terrible tormenta que amenazó con inundar toda China y los dragones volaban entre los rayos y los relámpagos para tratar de controlar la furia del agua… cuando la lluvia cesó, los dragones descendieron agotados pero orgullosos de su obra, los aldeanos estaban felices por haber sido salvados pero la felicidad no duró mucho ya que la Diosa estaba muy enojada por el atrevimiento de los dragones.

Mientras los animalitos de China y los dragones celebraban el haber sobrevivido la Diosa apareció y obligó a los dragones a retirarse para siempre de la tierra, no podrían pisar de nuevo los valles, no podrían comer de nuevo el arroz cocido ni bailar al ritmo de la música ya que de lo contrario ella misma se encargaría de azotar toda China de nuevo con sus tormentas, los dragones no podían permitirlo así que decidieron que se retirarían de nuevo al reino de las nubes para vigilar desde ahí la seguridad de todo el valle y no provocar la furia de la Diosa, el joven dragón que amaba ver a los jóvenes maestros practicar Kung Fu, les dio el Rollo dorado diciendo que quién descifrará sus secretos se convertiría en el Guerrero Dragón. Los jóvenes maestros en especial la dulce y pequeña tortuguita Oogway estaban muy tristes por la despedida de los dragones pero como dijo el más sabio de los dragones "Está despedida no es para siempre, porque nada dura para siempre, y un día, regresaremos… quién sabe, tal vez el Guerrero Dragón nos invite de nuevo a comer arroz cocido…"

Y así los dragones desaparecieron de China… aunque se dice que aun se les puede ver volando entre las nubes cuando uno levanta la vista después de que ha pasado la lluvia…

…

¡Eso fue bárbaro!- exclamó Po.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el panda siempre disfrutaba de los cuentos de su padre el señor Ping. El cuento de los dragones era uno de sus favoritos, bueno, no era real como las historias de los Cinco Furiosos, pero era una buena historia.

Vamos Po- el ganso le sonreía mientras seguía cortando las verduras en cuadritos para la sopa del día- puedes preparar fideos mientras me escuchas.

Oh sí, los fideos- como siempre Po se había distraído.

Ese día el maestro Shifu les había dado una tarde de descanso en el Templo de Jade a los Cinco y a Po así que nuestro panda había bajado lo más rápido que podía las escaleras (sí, adivinaron, se había caído y las bajó rebotando) para visitar a su padre.

Mientras preparaban la comida, Po había pedido que le contara una de sus historias favoritas.

…

Po había disfrutado mucha la tarde con su padre, los fideos habían estado deliciosos y se habían pasado todo el tiempo platicando, después de la derrota de Tai Lung y de Lord Shen, el Valle y toda China disfrutaban de una bien merecida paz y Po junto con sus amigos podían darse la oportunidad de tener un respiro.

Caía ya la noche cuando una ligera lluvia comenzó.

Po ¿tienes que irte ahora? ¡Vas a mojarte!- le despedía su padre desde la entrada del restaurante.

¡Descuida, soy el Guerrero Dragón seré más rápido que la lluvia!- se despidió Po.

…

¡Estás empapado!- exclamó la Maestra Víbora.

Nuestro Guerrero Dragón no había sido "tan" rápido y llegó completamente empapado al Templo de Jade, corrijo, llegó completamente agotado por las escaleras y empapado por la lluvia.

Bueno, sí, este, bueno, es parte del entrenamiento ¿sabes?- decía el pobre Panda mojado.

Será mejor que te seques antes de que enfermes- intervino la Maestra Tigresa- además mojas el piso…

…

¡Qué lluvia!- dijo Mantis viendo por la ventana- ¡Pareciera que el cielo se nos viene encima!

Los Cinco Maestros y el Maestro Shifu miraban la lluvia caer desde el interior del Palacio de Jade.

Eso me recuerda una historia que me contaba mi padre- comenzó Po.

¡Vamos Po, cuéntanos!- dijo alegremente Mono mientras comía una de sus galletas.

Bueno, había una vez…-Po comenzó la leyenda de los dragones.

…

¡Es una muy buena historia, Po!- aplaudió Grulla.

Esa no me la sabía- reconoció Mono.

No creo que ese sea el origen del Rollo del Dragón- negó Tigresa.

Bueno, a mí me gustaba esa historia- se defendió Po- además imaginen que realmente hubiera dragones ¡Dragones!

Pero Po- sonreía la maestra Víbora- no hay dragones ¿o sí, Maestro Shifu?

Antes de que el maestro Shifu pudiera contestar un trueno terrible silenció a todos, era como el gruñido de una bestia salvaje muy enojada, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo a todos les había dado un poco de miedo, bueno, mucho miedo ya que cuando se dieron cuenta Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora estaban abrazados a Po.

Eh ¿qué cree que fue eso, Maestro Shifu?- preguntó Po cuando los demás lo soltaron.

No lo sé, pero me temo… no es bueno- contestó el Maestro Shifu- nunca había escuchado algo semejante.

Solo es la tormenta- habló Tigresa quién no se había alterado por el ruido.

Sí, bueno, eso…- Po sí había tenido miedo.

Uno, dos, tres fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta del Palacio de Jade haciendo que todos gritaran de miedo al ser tomados por sorpresa, una vez más los Maestros se habían abrazado a Po quien temblaba visiblemente. La Maestra Tigresa fue la primera en ir a la puerta preparada para enfrentar a quién estuviera afuera si se trataba de un enemigo.

El Maestro Shifu y los demás también llegaron a la puerta justo cuando Tigresa abría, esperaban ver un furioso gorila, un temible rinoceronte, el fantasma de Tai Lung, el cañón de Lord Shen y en lugar de eso estaba de pie un… un…

Buenas noches- habló el recién llegado- Disculpen la intromisión, espero no haberlos asustado…

¡Un dragón!- gritó emocionado Po.

En efecto se trataba de un dragón, no un cocodrilo, no una serpiente sino un dragón como las figuras de los dragones del Templo de Jade, como los dragones de los que hablaban las historias del señor Ping, ¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón verdadero! Un dragón de ojos esmeraldas y escamas doradas, No llevaba puesta ropa alguna pero sus escamas bien podían pasar por una casaca dorada o por una fuerte armadura, tampoco estaba de pie sobre sus dos patas sino que se apoyaba sobre las cuatro.

¡Panda!- le reprendió el Maestro Shifu.

Oh, descuide, fue una descortesía de mi parte el llegar sin avisar- intervino el dragón sonriendo- Mi nombre es Longwang, hijo de Quing Long, señor del firmamento. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme si el Maestro Oogway se encuentra en el Palacio de Jade?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.- Una Diosa consentida…**_

El maestro Shifu no pudo evitar ponerse triste solo escuchar el nombre de su Maestro.

El Maestro Oogway ya no se encuentra en el Palacio de Jade- contestó Shifu.

Oh, lo lamento, mucho- el dragón bajó la cabeza- estoy muy apenado, no lo sabía, he estado de viaje mucho tiempo…

¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?- preguntó Tigresa.

Era extraño tener a un dragón a la entrada y mucho más extraño era que preguntara por el maestro Oogway aunque si lo buscaba era porque necesitaba algo pero ¿qué podía necesitar un dragón?

¡Descuide dragón Longwang!- intervino Po antes de que Longwang pudiera contestar a la maestra Tigresa- ¡Lo ayudaremos! ¡Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón lo ayudarán!

Longwang levantó la cabeza.

¿Guerrero Dragón?- el dragón levantó dudoso su ceja izquierda- El maestro Oogway era mi joven amigo en los lejanos días en que los dragones bajábamos a Tierra para jugar con los aldeanos de los valles, se quedo con mi Rollo del Dragón en espera de la llegada del Poderoso Guerrero Dragón ¿Acaso lo encontró? ¿Dónde se encuentra tan poderoso guerrero? ¿Meditando? ¿Ayunando? ¿Se ha exiliado para ser uno con la armonía del Universo?

Ahhhh no, no creo que el Guerrero Dragón haya hecho ninguna de esas cosas- dijo Po algo incomodo por las palabras del dragón- Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón.

El dragón Longwang avanzó hacia Po ante la atenta mirada del maestro Shifu y de los Cinco Furiosos, Po no sabía cómo reaccionar, el dragón le daba vueltas por la derecha y por la izquierda, el panda se sentía como la primera vez que conoció a la adivina de la ciudad de Gongmen.

¡Extraordinario!- exclamó finalmente Longwang lleno de alegría- ¡Sabía que mi joven gran amigo le encontraría finalmente! ¡Oh Guerrero Dragón, Longwang hijo de Quing Long, señor del firmamento se inclina ante vuestra presencia!

Po no cabía en su asombro ¡Longwang se había inclinado sobre sus patas mostrando una hermosa reverencia! El maestro Shifu por un momento había temido que el dragón fuera algún nuevo peligro pero solo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y acciones se sonrió, así de ceremoniosos eran los dragones ó al menos eso decían las leyendas. Los Cinco Furiosos tampoco creían que hubiera un dragón en el Templo de Jade y más un dragón haciendo reverencias a un panda; aunque bueno, nuestro panda no era un panda común y corriente, nuestro panda ¡Era el Guerrero Dragón!

Oh poderoso Guerrero Dragón- habló después un largo rato Longwang- permitidme saludarle con mi garra en señal de amistad y buenos deseos. ¡Los dragones le hemos esperando por tanto tiempo! ¡Las montañas eran jóvenes cuando nosotros ya éramos viejos esperando su llegada!

¿En serio?- Po aceptó la garra escamosa del dragón- ¡Eso es bárbaro! ¿Y cuántos años tiene un dragón como usted?

Lord Longwang- intervinó Shifu cortando las locuras que podría preguntar Po- ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Ohh, mil perdones por mi descuido; la noble Maestra- dijo el dragón inclinando su cabeza hacia la maestra Tigresa- ya lo había preguntado y yo tuve la descortesía de no contestar… Como pueden escuchar la lluvia ha llegado con más fuerza que otros años, Dai, la diosa de las tormentas, muestra su furia contra los habitantes del cielo una vez más y me temo ahora nos vemos en la necesidad de pedir la ayuda del Guerrero Dragón; venía con la intención de preguntar a mi joven amigo el maestro Oogway si le había encontrado ó si podía permitirme el Rollo del dragón para buscarle.

¿La Diosa de las tormentas?- preguntó Mono parado sobre su cola.

Sí- Longwang dirigió su atención hacia el Maestro- Dai, la diosa de las tormentas, una joven y hermosa diosa consentida que desea solo hacer su voluntad en el firmamento, los dragones le hemos controlado lo mejor que podemos, pero me temo que ahora los señores del palacio Celeste no somos los indicados para controlarla…

¿Por qué no pueden controlar ahora a la Diosa?- preguntó Po.

Longwang suspiró.

Porque la diosa Dai convirtió a todos los señores del palacio Celeste en estatuas de oro para adornar su propio palacio del Trueno- explicó el dragón.

¡¿QUÉ?- exclamaron al unísono todos en el templo de Jade.

Como les he mencionado me encontraba de viaje, cuando regresé todo era caos en el palacio Celeste- explicaba Longwang- La diosa Dai no puede ser detenida por los dragones, solo podemos controlarla… la leyenda dice que el Guerrero Dragón puede detenerla; por eso baje de los cielos para pedir ayuda del maestro Oogway; pero, ahora que he visto al Guerrero Dragón pido humildemente su ayuda para poder detener a Dai, la diosa de las tormentas, salvar a mi padre y mis compañeros dragones atrapados en el Palacio del Trueno y hacer que el firmamento regresé a la calma, si no detenemos a la diosa Dai las lluvias no se detendrán e intentará inundar la tierra como lo intentó hace tantos años…

Maestro Shifu- habló Po muy serio- debemos detener a esa diosa consentida, le mostraremos que nadie, ni una diosa se porta mal y se queda sin castigo…

La maestra Tigresa estaba sorprendida, Po solo mostraba esa determinación cuando se enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos como fue Tai Lung y Lord Shen y ahora pensar que se enfrentaría a una Diosa la hacía emocionarse del poder del guerrero Dragón; el maestro Shifu también estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que había crecido y de lo mucho que había aprendido su joven panda.

Sí, todos estaban muy orgullosos y emocionados de esa nueva aventura que se ponía frente a ellos cuando.

Grrrrrrr- gruñó el estómago de Po.

Ahhh, antes de ir a detener a la Diosa consentida y malvada… ¿Podríamos tomar un ligero –no tan ligero- refrigerio?- preguntó Po sobando su pancita.

Longwang sonrió.

En absoluto, el guerrero Dragón debe tener toda la fuerza que necesita para poder enfrentarse a Dai, la diosa de las tormentas en el Palacio del trueno- el dragón sonrió ampliamente- y en lo personal, si no es abusar de su amabilidad no me molestaría un buen plato de fideos... ¡Tiene toda una vida mortal que no pruebo un delicioso plato de fideos y pastelillos de arroz cocido!

Po también sonrió, algo le decía que se llevaría muy bien con este dragón, bueno, con este primer dragón que conocía y que también gustaba de comer fideos…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**1.- El camino hacia el Palacio del Trueno.**

Todos sabían que Po no comía fideos… ¡Devoraba fideos! Pero, conocer a alguien que era capaz de comer tantos fideos como el Guerrero Dragón no era algo que se viera todos los días. Los Cinco Furiosos y el maestro Shifu tenían la boca abierta de ver cuántos platos vacíos había en la mesa de la cocina del Palacio de Jade y parecía que Po y el dragón Longwang todavía podían comer más.

¡Delicioso!- exclamó finalmente el dragón.

Y eso que no ha probado la sopa de ingrediente secreto de papá- sonrió Po terminando su último plato de fideos.

Aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo tan delgado y sinuoso como el de todo dragón que se respete, el maestro Mono estaba seguro de que ahora el dragón pesaría unas cuantas toneladas más después de comer tanto.

Por su parte Po aunque había comido lo mismo o todavía más que el dragón no se veía ni más flaco ni menos gordo, seguía siendo el mismo Po de siempre aunque claro, el maestro Grulla estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido que sujetarlo en el aire en ese momento sus alas se hubieran roto por el esfuerzo.

Gracias por la comida- agradeció el dragón haciendo una pequeña inclinación- Si los dragones supieran del Maestro cocinero que es el Guerrero Dragón no dudo que bajarían cada temporada de lluvias desde el Palacio Celeste al Palacio de Jade solamente para probar tan exquisitos manjares.

¡Ya me puse rojo!- fue lo único que dijo Po ante semejante halago- Pero ahora, díganos Maestro Longwang, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la Diosa Dai?

Para llegar al Palacio del Trueno deberemos seguir la tormenta- comenzó a explicar el dragón mientras con un movimiento de su garra derecha los platos sucios se acomodaban formando una especie de camino- dejaremos tras nosotros el Valle de la Paz hasta pasar el volcán Fogoso, más allá de la Reja de Plata del León, hasta llegar hasta las lejanas montañas de hielo del norte… Una vez estemos en la punta nevada encontraremos la entrada del Palacio del Trueno.

Suena a un viaje muy largo- comentó el maestro Mono.

Un viaje muy peligroso- afirmó el maestro Mantis.

En ese caso- intervino el maestro Shifu- lo mejor será ponernos en movimiento cuanto antes.

Es cierto, maestro Shifu- se mostró de acuerdo Longwang- entre más tiempo tardemos más fuertes se volverán las tormentas y ni siquiera yo sé cuánto pueda soportar el Valle sin inundarse.

Pero, si nos vamos todos- comentó la maestra Víbora- ¿no dejaremos desprotegidos a los aldeanos de todo el Valle?

Po no había pensado en eso, ¿qué pasaría con su padre? ¿qué pasaría con el restaurante de fideos? ¿Con el Templo de Jade? ¿Con todos sus amigos?

Descuide, maestra- sonrió el dragón- en cuanto partamos me encargaré de dejar un sello de protección aquí en el Templo de Jade para evitar una inundación, eso mantendrá a salvo a todos los habitantes del Valle mientras nosotros nos encontremos lejos.

¡Entonces no se diga más!- Po se puso de pie de un salto- ¡Tenemos una princesita a la cual corregir!

Es una diosa, no una princesa. Po- corrigió la maestra Tigresa.

Princesa, diosa, el caso es que se está portando mal y se está ganando un buen castigo- afirmó Po cruzándose de brazos.

…

Y no se habían equivocado, mientras los Maestros y el Guerrero Dragón arreglaban todo para el viaje, la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte y parecía no dejaría de llover en mucho tiempo, los animalitos del Valle de la Paz tenían miedo aunque confiaban en los héroes que ya habían salvado a toda China en más de una ocasión.

Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo el dragón Longwang se dirigió junto con el maestro Shifu y los demás a la sala donde se encontraba el rollo del dragón para colocar el sello de protección que había prometido.

Longwang se elevó en un elegante movimiento arqueando todo su cuerpo como las serpientes para subir más y más hasta llegar a quedar cara a cara con la estatua de oro del dragón que sostenía el preciado pergamino que hacia tiempo deseara robar Tai-Lung. Una vez arriba, el dragón sopló un largo rato a la cara de la estatua cubriéndola en una cortina de vapor color lila que se fue extendiendo por todo el techo y paredes del salón avanzando hasta el piso y saliendo por la puertas, los maestros siguieron el camino de la neblina para ver hasta dónde llegaba, el vapor seguía y seguía, ya había cubierto todo el Templo de Jade, después bajó las escaleras, siguió hasta llegar al Valle y continuar por cada una de las calles del pueblo, cada casita, cada puente, etc.

Una vez que todo el Valle quedó cubierto por la neblina, el color lila se desvaneció y los maestros estaban seguros de haber visto que el nivel del agua disminuyó, ahora parecía que el agua de la lluvia subía más lentamente.

Eso nos dará tiempo para llegar hasta el Palacio de la Diosa Dai- informó Longwang.

Los Maestros y el Guerrero Dragón se giraron sorprendidos, no habían visto en que momento el dragón había bajado y llegado a su lado.

Un momento- se acordó de repente Po- ¿qué pasará con las demás aldeas? ¿También estarán protegidas?

Me temo, Guerreo Dragón- bajó la cabeza apenado Longwang- que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a toda China de las tormentas, pero, si logramos salvar a los demás dragones de la Diosa Dai podremos revertir las inundaciones provocadas por la lluvia. Es la única forma de salvarlos a todos.

Po asintió, en ese caso había llegado el momento de partir, les esperaba un viaje demasiado largo como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo que los habitantes del Valle de la Paz y el resto de las aldeas y ciudades de toda China no tenían.

La Diosa Dai debía ser detenida y el Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos se encargarían de darle su merecido…

Continuara...


End file.
